


[Podfic of] When Trust Is A Thing Not Given & Water Is Taught By Thirst / written by aelora

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur just wants Merlin to trust him. Merlin thinks that he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] When Trust Is A Thing Not Given & Water Is Taught By Thirst / written by aelora

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Trust is a Thing Not Given](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071645) by [aelora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelora/pseuds/aelora). 
  * Inspired by [Water is Taught by Thirst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071729) by [aelora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelora/pseuds/aelora). 



> Way back in 2009, I posted a podfic for When Trust Is A Thing Not Given, but never quite got around to posting the podfic for Water Is Taught By Thirst. Sevem years later, I decided to repod the first story and *finally* completed the podfic for the sequel. Merlin nostalgia time!

cover art by sparksflyout

### 2017 version

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/7t76o14d6f977812foarzm0hcdg47jgk.mp3) | 40.8 MB | 00:45:27  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/w5yquqfyo6i4tsn86qbh6ipapum4vx3d.m4b) | 27.2 MB | 00:45:27  
  
### 2010 version

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/ainy2jjl4b1l4dwl9gmj7mvg0wk8dnhz.mp3) | 44.3 MB | 00:48:07  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/js96iu192v85y4hlrwmecnpn7vads3ka.m4b) | 21.3 MB | 00:48:07  
  
* * *

cover art by sparksflyout

### 2017 version

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/56k0z90zrt3mob4cgy3g4vp05vp5734d.mp3) | 66.6 MB | 01:15:07  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/7efnf4p0vb7dhfvf8sqo8raldiodfx0t.m4b) | 45.0 MB | 01:15:07


End file.
